for fun
by yongie13
Summary: "jangan-jangan mereka ini hepatitis, dan lihatlah itu,,, pakaian mereka memeperlihatkan dada. Mereka mau menyanyi apa menyusui ap.. Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"/humor/yesung-shindong-eunhyuk/ review plisss :D


**Tittle: for fun**

**Cast: Yesung, eunhyuk, Shindong**

**Desclaimer: tidak seutunya ini ide author! (author jujur, jadi ngaku lebih dulu) tapi asli ini ketikan author :D**

**Warning!: gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"gue gak tau… sungguh gue gak tau" Shindong yang baru lewat dari megambil air di dapur menautkan alisnya saat melihat Yesung tengah berteriak histeris melihat sebuah MV di putar di layar TV 21 inchi tersebut.<p>

"_hyung waeyo_?" tanya Shindong bingung.

Yesung berdiri dari sofanya dan melihat Shindong .

"lihatlah MV boy band indonesia. Dia nanya, kenapa hatiku cenat cenut trus. Mana _hyung_ tahu kenapa" teriak Yesung histeris.

Namja tambun itu berjalan mendekat ke arah _hyung_nya.

"kenapa paru-paruku basah, kenapa ginjalku berdarah. _Hyung_ gak tahu" teriaknya menirukan lagu tersebut kemudian merebahkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Shindong .

Shindong yang tidak mengerti hanya manggut-manggut saja melihat tingkah _hyung_nya.

"jangan-jangan mereka ini hepatitis, dan lihatlah itu,,, pakaian mereka memeperlihatkan dada. Mereka mau menyanyi apa menyusui ap.. Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menghentikan teriakan anehnya dan balik meneriaki Shindong yang mengganti channel TV-nya.

"kalau begitu tidak usah di lihat _hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film hantu saja" Shindong mencari channel untuk film hantu dan keluarlah gambar de*i per*ik tengah mandi menngunakan shower. Tubuhnya berbalik hingga mereka tidak melihatnya.

"ganti channel-nya atau kau kubuang keluar dari dorm ini" teriak Yesung pada Shindong dan berusaha merebut kembali remote tv-nya.

Sreet

Seseorang datang dan mengambil remote tv dari tangan Shindong , namja cantik itu kemudian duduk di antara Yesung dan Shindong

"kita lihat apa yang terjadi dulu _hyung_" namja cantik itu ternyata Eunhyuk. Yesung hanya sweat drop melihat otak yadongnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok hantu datang dan Eunhyuk makin melebarkan kedua bola matanya saat mengikuti tangan hantu tersebut.

Ctekk

"yakk _hyung_! Kenapa kau ganti channelnya"

"film hantu sekarang sudah seperti kentucky saja. Paha-dada-paha-dada. Kalau mau paha-dada potong saja ayam onew di dorm sebelah" ucapnya kemudian menatap kembali tv yang memperlihatkan film hantu.

Eunhyuk hanya mem-pout bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yesung .

"ini film apa _hyung_?" tanya Shindong yang tidak tahu.

"mana aku tahu" timpal Yesung kembali fokus pada tv.

"coba baca di pojok kanan atasnya" saran Eunhyuk menunjuk pojok kanan atas layar tv mereka.

"pocong dua" Shindong yang membacanya.

Mendengar judul film-nya Yesung tersenyum aneh, melihat itu Eunhyuk bergidik menyaksikan keanehan _hyung_-nya.

"judul film hantu sekarang sudah mulai aneh-aneh. Pocong dua, tali pocong perawan. Nanti akan ada tali pocong udah gak perawan" Eunhyuk dan Shindong hanya manggut-manggut mendengar yesung berkomentar.

"hantu jeruk purut, bentar lagi hantu jeruk mandarin" mendengar itu Eunhyuk dan Shindong hanya menahan tawa mereka.

"dan di lanjutkan hantu jualan jeruk. Sekilo seribu won, kasihan pak anak saya belum makan tiga hari, tujuh hari semingu, tiga puluh hari sebulan, sembilan bulan ibu menggandung" lanjutnya membuat Shindong dan Eunhyuk menatapnya bingung

Tiba-tiba saja di layar tv menunjukkan sosok cewek cantik tengah menaki tangga. Yeojya cantik itu berjalan dengan anggunnya.

Tuing 

Sosok putih tiba-tiba meloncat di tangga atas dihadapan yeojya itu.

"gyaaaaaa" dengan serentak yeojya di tampilan layar tersebut berteriak di ikuti Eunhyuk dan Shindong sedangkan Yesung hanya menutup kedua telinganya.

"_ppabo_! Berisik!" teriaknya menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk dan Shindong .

"yahh _hyung_, _hyung_ sih memutar film beginian. Aku kan takut pocong" ucap Eunhyuk kesal pada Yesung .

Cklekk

Tvpun mati.

"yahh! Mati lampu" ucap Shindong membuat Yesung kesal dan Eunhyuk bernafas lega.

"kenapa harus takut pada pocong sih? Pocong itu hantu yang imut _ppabo_! Coba aja pikir"

"aku malas mikir _hyung_" timpal Shindong pada Yesung membuat Yesung mendeathgleare-nya.

"otakmu sudah tertutup daging" ucapnya sakratis membuat Shindong mem-pout bibirnya.

"coba aja pikir"

"dibilangin malas mikir _hyung_" potong Shindong membuat Yesung memukul kepalanya.

"coba kau pikir"

"haishhh _hyung_…" ucapan Shindong berhenti karena Yesung sudah siap dengan buku setebal 30 centi di tangannya.

"'ne lanjutkan _hyung_" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Shindong bernafas lega.

"coba saja pikir, mana ada hantu yang kepalanya diiket keatas gitu. Pocong itu hantu yang imut, mereka itu seperti permen"

"tapi itu menyeramkan _hyung_" timpal Shindong kembali.

"mereka itu lemah" ucap Yesung membela.

"lemah apanya? Mereka menakutkan _hyung_"

"mereka itu tidak punya tangan, makanya mereka itu lemah. Kalau aku jadi _yeojya_ itu aku pasti sudah naik keatas tangga dan mendorong pocong itu. Mereka tidak punya tangan untuk melawan" mendengar penjelasan Yesung . Eunhyuk dan Shindong hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"vertikal aja mereka loncat-loncat kalau horizontal mereka langsung menggelinding" ucap Yesung bangga.

"apa _hyung_ pernah bertemu setan? Tanya Shindong memastikan dan Yesung mengangguk mantap.

"_jijja_?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya menatap Yesung .

"di dorm kita ka nada satu?"

"maksud hyung?" Tanya Shindong tidak mengerti.

"dia bukan setan hyung, di itu evil. Kakaknya setan" timpal Eunhyuk yang mengerti kalau Kyuhyunlah yang di katakana Yesung.

"lupakan. mau dengar ceritanya? Ini terjadi waktu aku masih kuliah dulu"

"makanya _hyung_ pindah tempat kuliah?" celetuk Eunhyuk yang mendapat jitakan hangat Yesung .

"bukan ppabo!"

"ne ne… lanjutkan" Shindong menengahi.

"suatu hari…"

"_hyung_ melihat hantu" Eunhyuk yang memotong cerita Yesung langsung bungkam saat melihat Yesung mengangkat kembali buku yang tadi hendak di lempar kearah Shindong .

"ne lanjutkan"

"sebelumnya dengarlah dulu, di rumah _hyung_ itu ada dua pembantu. Saengri sama Sohee. Dan Sohee itu pembantu tercantik di komplek perumahan _hyung_"

"dia masih normal gak _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang nyengir kuda ala Siwon.

"maksudmu?" Yesung dan Shindong menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"kalau normal berikan padaku ne _hyung_? Ne?"

"dia hantunya Hyuk-ah"

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" spontan Eunhyuk berteriak karena Shindong mengagetkannya dengan menggerakkan jempol-jempolnya di leher Eunhyuk.

"bukan dia hantunya" mendengar itu Eunhyuk bernafas lega dan Shindong menatap kesal Yesung .

"aku yang becerita kenapa jadi kau yang bercerita" kesal Yesung kemudian.

"ne… lanjutkan _hyung_" pinta Eunhyuk kembali mendengarkan cerita Yesung .

"karena kecantikannya, ia menjadi _yeojyachigu_ seorang satpam di komplek itu"

"pembantu sama sat…"

"menyela lagi aku menggantungmu" potong Yesung pada ucapan Shindong .

"ne.. Lanjut"

"dan ternyata itu satpam sudah memiliki istri di daerah asalnya"

"lalu Sohee bunuh diri dan menjadi hantu ya _hyung_?"

Plak

Kesabaran Yesung habis karena ceritanya di potong trus.

"kenapa aku ikutan di pukul _hyung_, kan Shindong yang menyela" bela Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya.

"karena kau yang dekat denganku" ucap Yesung kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"istri satpam itu mengetahui perselingkuhan suaminya, makanya dia mendatangi dukun di daerahnya. Ia berniat menyantet Sohee"

Yesung berhenti sejenak kemudian meminum air yang tadi di bawa Shindong .

"_hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

"haus _ppabo_. Baiklah, aku lanjutkan lagi"

"suatu sore waktu _hyung_ baru pulang kuliah"

"e-ma… gak jadi! lanjutkan _hyung_" Shindong yang ingin menyela kembali mendapat death gleare Eunhyuk akhirnya bungkam.

Kenapa Eunhyuk? Jelas saja karena ia tidak mau jadi korban lagi.

"waktu itu _hyung_ menaiki tangga dengan letihnya karena baru pulang kuliah"

"tiba-tiba _hyung_ melihat po… lanjut!" kembali Shindong tidak jadi menyela Yesung .

"saat sampai di atas _hyung_ melihat pembantu _hyung_ kesurupan, ia berteriak 'semua akan mati… semua akan mati'…" Yesung menirukan pembantunya yang kesurupan dan itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Shindong berpelukan takut dan membuat Eunhyuk sesak nafas.

"aku sesak" racau Eunhyuk kemudian Shindong melepaskan pelukannya.

"kalian kenapa sih? Aku belum selesai. Dan yang anehnya yang kesurupan itu bukan Sohee, tapi Saengri. _Hyung_ langsung panik waktu itu sambil bertanya 'Saengri _noona_ kenapa… Saengri _noona_ kenapa?' tapi tidak ada jawaban, Saengri _noona_ masih saja meracau aneh" kembali Yesung menirukan adegannya membuat Eunhyuk dan Shindong ketakutan.

"lalu setan yang ada dalam diri Saengri _noona_ bertanya pada _hyung_ 'ekhh? Ini bukan Sohee?' dan saat itulah kesabaran _hyung_ benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, _hyung_ berteriak pada sosok _noona_ itu 'ini Saengri ppabo" teriak _hyung_ pada sosok setan itu"

"lalu dimana Sohee?" Yesung mencoba menirukan suara seram itu.

"Sohee _noona_ ada di bawah bego" teriaknya yang terlihat kesal dan itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Shindong menatapnya takut.

"dan saat itu setannya malah berteriak 'keluarkan aku' dan itu cukup membuat _hyung_ ingin memukul setan itu"

'emangnya bisa?' pikir Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang dalam hati.

"'mana gua tau' _hyung_ berteriak kesal dan saat itulah datanglah Jongjin, ia beratanya pada _hyung_ ada apa dengan Saengri _noona_, dan _hyung_ mejelaskan kalau Saengri _noona_ kesurupan"

"kalau begitu kita keluarkan setannya _hyung_" Yesung mencoba menirkan suara cempreng Jongjin.

"bagaiamana caranya?" dengan sedikit gerakan Yesung kembali menirukan caranya saat itu.

"ayo kita pencet hidungnya _hyung_"

"ekh?" Eunhyuk dan Shindong menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti mendengar dialog aneh Yesung memerankan jongjin.

"dan kalian tahu? Saat itu _hyung_ baru sadar, sepertinya Jongjin terpengaruh oleh ddangkoma. Coba aja pikir… mana ada orang kesurupan itu dipencet hidunya, mana berdua lagi. Adanya setannya jadi banci karena hidunya di pencet. Dimana-mana orang kesurupan itu dipencet jempol kakinya"

Setelah memerankan adegan itu Yesung mengambil cangkir yang tadi dibawa Shindong dan berjalan melenggang meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang hanya cengo menatap punggungnya.

"yakk _hyung_! Kau belum selesai bercerita" teriak mereka berdua.

"aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan bagaimana lagi" teriaknya masih melenggang berjalan.

"heh? waeyo?

"karena videonya macet dan berhenti di bagian itu" Yesung memeletkan lidahnya membuat Eunhyuk dan Shindong menatapnya kesal.

"salah kalian tidak mau berfikir, dan memangnya _hyung_ pernah memiliki pembantu dirumah?" Yesung kemudian berjalan memasuki dapur.

"kalau kalian mau melihat, tonton saja video rad*tya d*ka" smabunya masih dari dapur.

Eunhyuk dan Shindong menatap _hyung_nya itu kesal sambil bersweat drop ria.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf kalau humornya gagal. Author emang gak bakat bikin humor TT^TT<strong>

**Ini sepenuhnya tidak ide author Karena bila ada yang pernah nonton standup comedy yang bagian raditya dika pasti tahu, yang jadi followers-nya bang dika pasti juga tahu. So! Just for fun ok :D**

**Review pliss? #author nyengir kuda**


End file.
